Jupiter Draconus
(ジュピター・ヅラコーナス, Jupitaa Durakoonasu) is a young of the newly formed Dragon Fang guild and main protagonist of Fairy Tail: Thunder Strike. He's the elder brother of Ruby, an who hatched from an egg found by his mother. Jupiter is a having been taught the Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic by his adoptive mother, Amarai the Lightning Dragon. Appearance Personality History Abilities Natural Speed: Speed is Jupiter's primary method for fighting. Even when he was young and training in the walls of the manor. Upon learning from his personal teacher the man was surprised at the his speeds. Jupiter can cover gaps between himself and an opponent with relative ease. Sageru describes his movement of his speed as "irregular". With his great speed, comes great reflexes. His reaction time has explains to be on time. Ratcheting than thinking about what needs to be done, he allows his body to react on its own. After returning from his training with Sageru, his speed is nothing but a blur. Sageru worked on enhancing Jupiter's agility, to the level where Jupiter actual appears as a blur when moving. Jupiter can easily be named the fastest soul. After completely returning from his training with Sageru, Jupiter was at a point where he was able to erase his presence, making him nearly impossible to trace. Taking off at unimaginable speeds to quickly deliver a fatal blow, before his target knew what hit them. Magical Prowess Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic (雷の滅神魔法 Kaminari no Metsujin Mahō): This magic is one of the greatest magics known for it's destructive offensive capabilities. Lightning itself is one of the five basic elements, the other four being; earth, water, wind, and fire. Jupiter, while being able to utilize this lightning type of magic for offensives purposes, is also able to use it for defensive and supplementary purposes as well. This gives Jupiter the ability to wear his lightning as a type of armor, which he calls the Lightning God Armor (雷神鎧, Raikami Yoroi). This armor gives him dramatic boosts in his base abilities as well as ups his destructive combatant abilities. Jupiter is also able to become one with any form of lightning, and eating it for usage later. It has been stated, that on a stormy night, Jupiter literally ate a thunderbolt. He is able to manipulate preexisting lightning, as well as create his own from thin air. By utilizing his lightning armor, he is able to become a walking lightning rod, which absorbs lightning without the need of him having to eat it. Because the use of Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic has become adapted into his fighting style, even since he was a young boy, during pure hand to hand combat, Jupiter has been seen wearing gloves on his fist composed of lightning. A single hit from Jupiter's special lightning can leave you paralyzed for minutes. He is able to create both animate and inanimate objects through the use of his magic. Trivia * Jupiter's favorite phrases are: "Feel the thunder.". Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Sigma's Males Category:Sigma's Dragon Slayer Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:Draconus Family Member Category:Male Category:Males